Something worth fighting for?
by In-My-Head-749
Summary: Michelle thought she had finally found her happy ending with Steve, but when the relationship starts to deteriorate Michelle finds something out, something which could make or break them, but which will it be?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a request from Lyssa1999, I hope you enjoy :) :P**

Boyfriend troubles

"Steve!" Michelle yelled, waking Steve from his slumber on the sofa, where he had fallen asleep late last night watching the TV with a can of beer in his hand.

"What?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and tiredly looking up at Michelle.

"You were supposed to be taking me into town today!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Was I?" Steve asked.

"Yes, you were!" Michelle sighed, "We were going to spend some time together, have a nice meal, and maybe watch a movie!"

"Oh yeah!" Steve said, remembering that conversation.

"Oh, just forget it!" Michelle sighed, storming off into the bedroom. Why couldn't she have a normal boyfriend who remembered what they said they were going to do and actually came to bed some nights.

Steve never spent any time with her, never! They were either working or out with their own friends and when they did get time together Steve just got really annoying. Was he going off her? No, of course he wasn't, was he?

Michelle bit her lip, he had been pretty distant lately, not wanting to spend time with her and that, she went and stood in front of the mirror, she wasn't getting fat, was she?

No, she was exactly the same as she used to be, then what was wrong with him? At the beginning of the relationship he had been so nice, taking her out, buying her presents, now she was lucky if he offered her a drink.

She stared at herself some more, from all angles, maybe she was getting fat, maybe she just couldn't see it.

No, she definitely wasn't fat, so why was she so worried. Was she turning into one of those overbearing girlfriends, was she smothering him?

How could she be smothering him if she never saw him? God what was wrong then? Why was everything going wrong?

She seriously needed some best friend counselling, she grabbed her phone and called Carla, she was going to go round to her flat later.

She came out of the bedroom to see that Steve had fallen asleep, again. She sighed and started cleaning up the flat, it was all his mess, his and Ryan's anyway, why were boy's so unhygienic?

* * *

Michelle poured herself a very large glass of wine.

"Wow, something really is bothering you." Said Carla as she poured herself a smaller glass.

"Yeah, it is." Michelle sighed.

"What's wrong?" Carla asked. It wasn't really Michelle to drink away her problems, that was her, that had always been her.

"It's Steve." Michelle sighed.

"What about him?" Carla asked.

"I think he might be going off me." Michelle admitted.

"Why would he be going off you?" Carla asked, this was ridiculous, it should be her going off him, not the other way round!

"It's just, we never do anything anymore! It's like, he doesn't want to spend time with me, he usually falls asleep in front of the TV, we were supposed to be going out today but he totally forgot about it and, we haven't... you know...in ages." Michelle sighed.

"And why is that?" Carla asked, she was finding it quite fun to be a kind of agony aunt to Michelle.

"I don't know, we just never have time, we're always doing different stuff and when we do get a chance to be together he just goes all weird." Michelle sighed.

"Have you actually tried getting him into bed?" Carla asked.

"What?" Michelle asked.

"You know, all that seduction lark, I know you do it, or did it, remember when I walked in but you thought it was going to be Dean, that moment is burnt into my memory for all eternity." Carla laughed, then shivered.

"Don't!" Michelle laughed, god that had been embarrassing.

"But have you?" Carla asked again.

"Well no, but-"

"No buts, tomorrow night you're going to try and seduce him, if that don't work, then he is obviously stupid and you dump him." Carla said.

"You make it sound so easy." Michelle said.

"It is." Carla said.

"Experience?" Michelle questioned.

"Lots of it." Carla laughed.

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	2. Smash

**So, thanks for the reviews, I'm at school so obviously I won't be able to update that much but I will try to do it as much as possible, thanks again and I hope you enjoy :) :P**

Smashed

Michelle looked at the time, it was half past nine, where was Steve, he had said that he would be back at eight, so where was he? Michelle had gotten rid of Ryan for the night and she had made everything perfect but if Steve didn't turn up, well, what was the point?

She was sat on the sofa, just waiting, there was romantic music playing and everything, Michelle had cooked and everything, and it wasn't so often that she actually cooked.

Maybe she was the slob! Maybe she thought that Steve was the slob but actually it was her and her slobbiness was turning him off! What was she going on about, she was clutching at straws! There was no way that she was a slob, she spent so much time tidying the flat but it never lasted for long. Ryan and Steve would just mess it all up again, like they always did.

Sometimes she just didn't see the point of trying, nothing ever worked in her life, she should probably just give up and resign herslef to living her life as a most likely lonely, single woman who would probably end up with loads of cats for company. She didn't even like cats, that's how desperate she was!

After another half an hour later she was practically asleep but a text on her phone woke her up, it was from Steve.

_Steve: Won't come home tonight, having a poker night with the lads then probably passing out at Lloyd's_

That was it, that was all he could do! Michelle had dropped hints, Steve wasn't stupid, he wasn't that stupid, he knew exactly what Michelle had been talking about earlier, what was she doing wrong?

No kisses, nothing, no apologies, just saying that he'll pass out somewhere and when he returned with a hangover she would be the one who had to deal with his moodiness.

Michelle sighed, stood up, and decided to go and put the dinner in the bin, it wasn't anything that could be re-heated. She surveyed the table that she had put so much effort into, the candles, the actual food, everything.

She picked up one of the plates and looked down at the now cold food on it, why did Steve have to be so stupid, she had tried so hard and he had just thrown it all back in her face.

Before she knew it the plate was flying towards the wall, where it smashed into tiny peices, scattering cold food and sharp bits of china all over the floor.

Michelle felt herse;f slide down the kitchen cupboards until she was sitting with her arms wrapped around her knee's, uncontrollable tear's falling down her face.

Look what he had done to her, she had never got this worked up, ever, look what she had becoming, an angry, shaking wreck and it was all because of him.

Well she wasn't having it, not anymore, she wasn't going to let herslef become this, she couldn't. She grabbed some bin bags and stormed into the bedroom.

She flung open the wardrobe and started to pull everything that belonged to him out, stuffing it into the waiting bin bags. Soon everything that Steve owned was in one of three full black bags. She refused to live like this anymore, it was time that she took control for once and did what was good for her, not for other people.

**So, please review, thanks :) :P**


	3. Sick

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

Sick

Michelle wasn't sure exactly what time she had fallen asleep on the sofa but it was half past nine when she woke up. She wiped her tired eyes and pulled herslef up.

Her eyes fell on the black bags piled up next to the door, maybe she had been a little hasty, maybe she was being a little bit harsh, she could empty the bags and put everything back in it's place and no one would have to know.

She let her hand hover over the flimsy black plastic of the bags, should she, or shouldn't she, that was the question. Her body was involved in a massive argument, her head said that she should kick him out, find someone better nad just forget about him. Her heart said to give him another chance, to talk to him and see what he said, to try at least.

Why couldn't she just make her mind up, what was wrong with her.

A text came through on her phone, it was from Steve.

_Steve: Going straight into work, see you later x_

At least he had put a kiss on the end of that one, unlike the one last night, it was like he had totally forgotten that she was his girlfriend last night. Why couldn't she just work out if he wanted her or not, life would be so much easier if she could, she was usually so good at reading people, but Steve, it was like he was a book written in invisible ink or something.

Suddenly Michelle felt bile rise up in the back of her throat and before she knew it she had her head in the toilet bowl as she threw up her guts. What was all that about, she had felt absolutely fine before that.

She brushed her teeth and made her way back to stare at the bags sitting next to her front door. Takinga deep breath she picked them up and chucked their contents onto the floor. She couldn't kick him out, but he was on his last chance, hopefully she wouldn't regret this decision.

* * *

"You all right?" Steve asked as he walked through the door to see Michelle sitting on the sofa watching the TV.

"Yeah, you?" Michelle lied. She had cleaned all traces of the dinner up from last night but hadn't seemed to be able to stop being sick.

"I had twelve airport runs today, 12!" Steve exclaimed, "I was just going back and forth and back and forth, I'm knackered!" He grabbed a beer from the fridge and collapsed down onto the sofa next to Michelle.

The two of them just sat there in silence, watching something on the TV that niether of them were really interested in, they just coukldn't think of anything to talk about.

Suddenly Michelle felt the acidic taste of sick rise up her throat agains and she made another rush to the toilet. After she was sure she was finished she cleaned herself up and turned round to see Steve hanging around the door.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's just been kind of on and off all day." Michelle admitted.

Steve held his arms out and Michelle happily fell into them. She smiled as she felt his arms wrap around her shoulders, it was like they were a proper couple again, how could one hug do that? Make everything seem okay? Michelle didn't know, but at that moment she didn't want him to ever let go of her, she wanted to be able to keep him close to her forever.

Maybe everything was going to be alll right from now on...

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	4. Maybe

**Thanks for the reviews :P :)**

Maybe...

Michelle didn't get any sleep that night, not one wink. She tried everything, counting sheep, reading, listening to music, watching TV, absolutely everything but she still failed to get to sleep.

She knew that she was in no fit state to go to work but she needed to go in, there was a really important client coming in today and they needed the contract.

She looked at herself in the mirror and let out a sigh. Her face was really pale and she had massive black bags underneath her eyes. Michelle pulled some clothes out of her wardrobe and proceeded to get dressed and apply her makeup.

When she was finally sure she looked presentable enough to go to work she made her way in to the kitchen, but after taking one look at her cupboards full of food felt her stomach starting to feel weird.

She quickly closed the cupboards and walked towards the door, maybe some fresh air would do her good, hopefully.

* * *

Michelle felt a bit better by the time she had walked to the factory, but she still wasn't 100%, but she was sure she would be fine. She pulled her keys out of her bag and unlocked the door, making her way into the slient building.

She walked into the dark office and collapsed into her chair, she felt too tired the bother turning the computers on, she just closed her eyes, attempting to get some rest before the workers came in.

Her plan was scuppered as she heard the sound of Carla's heels walking across the factory floor.

"Hey Chelle, you're in early today!" Carla said happily, pulling the blinds open and filling the office with sunlight, making Michelle turn away quickly, which made sick rise back up her throat.

After she had finished she slowly made her way back to the office, where Carla was sitting with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you all right Chelle?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Michelle lied, what kind of question was that, she obviously was not all right.

Carla sighed, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just feeling a little off, that's all." Michelle replied.

"You look more than a little off to me." Carla argued.

"Well, thanks a lot." Michelle sighed.

"Chelle, seriously, maybe you should go home." Carla suggested.

"I can't, can I, Ned's coming in today isn't he?" Michelle reminded Carla.

"Me and Rob can handle Ned and his picky way's all on our own." Carla said.

"Yeah, I don't doubt you can, but I'm going to stay, and that's final." Michelle said, ending the conversation.

The two of them sat in silence for a while, Carla studying Michelle's face intently. She was definitely not all right. Her best friend looked like she was about to puke up any second, she looked like she should just go home and go to sleep. She was about to try and persuade her when Rob came in the office.

"Hey, it's very quiet in here." He said as he sat down at his desk. Neither of them responded to his statement, bothof them wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"So, totally ignore me then." Rob said.

"Oh, sorry, hey." Michelle said. A thought had crossed her mind, a thought she wasn't to sure about.

"You don't look too good this morning." Rob said.

Michelle just stood up, grabbed her bag, and walked out of the office, leaving a confused Carla and Rob sittign there stairng sfter her.

She needed to think about something, she needed to check something out, she needed to work out if there was any chance, any chance at all, that she was pregnant.

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	5. Three minutes

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

Three minutes

Michelle went straight home, Steve should be at work by now and Ryan, well, Ryan didn't usually wake up until 2 so he wouldn't bother her.

She wasn't even sure if she was pregnant, if she was she had to be at least three months, she and Steve hadn't been close since then, all this stuff had been happening and they just hadn't had the chance.

What if she was pregnant, but she had somehow hurt the baby, she had used all different kinds of tablets, and she had drunk, what if she had hurt the baby.

What was she going on about? She didn't even know if she was pregnant, she could just be worrying over nothing, yeah it was probably just her mind going into overdrive, that was it. She always did it, started worrying about things that didn't even happen.

She grabbed her calendar from her bedside table and looked for the little dots she put in the corner of the boxes when she should have her periods, but she hadn't, she couldn't remember having one for about 4 months. Oh god.

Michelle grabbed her coat and made her way out of the flat again, she had to get to the chemist, quickly, she had to find out, she couldn't just sit and worry, that had never helped her.

She didn't want to go to a chemist too close, in case someone saw her and told someone what they had seen, and that wouldn't be good.

* * *

Half an hour later she was sitting at home, looking at the instrustions on the cardboard box. Not that she needed to, she remembered exactly what she had to do from Ryan, it was quite weird actually, it had been twenty years but it was all the same, pee on the stick and wait three minutes.

She was about to make her way into the bathroom when she heard footsteps coming up thje stairs. She chucked the box underneath her and lay down like she was sleeping.

The door opened, was it Steve? Probably, she opened her eyes a little, yes it was Steve, he must've left something behind. He turned round and looked slightly shocked to see Michelle lying on the sofa.

"What are you doing back?" He asked.

"I wasn't feeling too good so I came home." Michelle replied.

"Hope you feel better later love, I'm going to the bistro with Lloyd after work so probably won't be back till about 9ish, is that okay?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, of course it is." Michelle lied, putting a fake smile on her face. The corner of the cardboard box was digging into her side and she wanted to move but couldn't, not while Steve was still here.

"See you love." Steve said, placing a kiss on Michelle's forehead before he left the flat.

Michelle sat up and picked the cardboard box up. She couldn't believe Steve! She had just told him she wasn't feeling good and he had told her that he was going out.

Letting out a sigh she made her way into the bathroom and pulled the white sticks out. She sighed as she prepared herself for the longest three minutes of her life, the three minutes that would change her future.

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	6. Definite

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

Definite

Positive, _positive. _So, it was definite, she was pregnant, definitely pregnant. Oh god. She was having a baby, she was having another baby,with Steve Mcdonald, when she had first moved to Weatherfield that was something she thought she would never be able to say.

What was he going to say? Did Steve even want another child, they had never talked about it before, ever. Did she even want another kid, that was somethign to think about, did she actually want another baby.

She subconsciously placed her hands over her stomach like she had done when she was pregnant with Ryan. There was another baby inside of her, another child, her child, of course she wanted it.

She jumped as she heard a knock on the bathroom door, "Is anyone in there?"

It was Ryan, "Yeah Ry, it's just me, I'll be two minutes." Michelle answered.

"Okay." Ryan replied.

This kid, it was going to be Ryan's little brother or sister, well half brother or sister. And it would be Amy's half brother or sister too. Michelle stuffed everything into the bin and covered it in toilet roll, just to make sure no one found it before she was ready to tell everyone.

Michelle made her way out of the bathroom and into the front room where she saw Ryan in the kitchen.

"What are you doing up this early?" Michelle asked.

"I've got a date at 12." Ryan answered as he buttered some toast.

"With Katy?" Michelle questioned.

"Yes." Ryan replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Michelle let out a little sigh, she liked Katy and knew that Ryan liked her but he didn't realise what getting serious with her would actually involve. He didn't seem to realise that she had a one year old son and he would have to bond with him if he was serious about Katy.

"Anyway, why aren't you at work?" Ryan asked as he sat down next to his mum on the sofa.

"Didn't feel too good." Michelle sighed.

"Oh, stay away from me, I can't be ill for later." Ryan said, moving to the other end of the sofa.

"Nice to see you're so sympathetic." Michelle laughed.

"Sorry mum but got to be at my best." Ryan said.

"Where are you going?" Michelle asked.

"Just out to get fish and chips or something." Ryan replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"So you're really pushing the boat out then." Michelle said sarcastically.

"I'm broke! I don't get paid till next week." Ryan pointed out.

"Well neither do I so I can't lend you anything." Michelle said apoligetically.

"Oh well, I need to go get ready, hope you feel better later." Ryan said as he made his way back into his bedroom, leaving Michelle alone again so she could think about her baby, and when she was going to tell Steve...

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	7. Again

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

Again

Michelle had spent the whole day thinking about the baby, about what everyone's reactions would be, especially Steve's. He would be happy, surely he would, he loved Amy and he would love another baby.

Michelle could imagine it, in about 5 months she would have another baby, a beautiful little boy or girl, her and Steve would finally have a proper little family, their proper little family.

Ryan had gone off on his date with Katy and hadn't returned yet so chances were he was at the pub and Carla had called and told her that they had got the order and that she hoped she was better tomorrow because she didn't think she could survive another day alone in the office with Rob.

Michelle looked at the time, it was half past nine, Steve said he would be back half an hour ago, she couldn't wait to tell him the news. Then came the decision if they told everyone now or later, she was already like 4 months gone and she was around 4 months when Ryan started to show. She remembered how excited she had been, waking up one day to see a tiny bump.

Michelle was sat on the sofa until 11, but still Steve didn't show up and she was starting to have serious doubts whether he was planning on coming home at all that night. At quarter to 12 she finally gave up and made her way to bed, wondering why Steve hadn't even text to tell her why he wasn't home yet.

* * *

Michelle walked to work with angry thoughts on her mind. Steve hadn't sent one text to explain his absence last night, he hadn't come home at all and she had just seen him making his way into street cars, obviously having stayed at Llloyd's, again.

"You're not looking very happy." Carla said as Michelle walked into the office and slammed her bag down on her desk.

"Yeah, well you can blame Steve for that." Michelle said angrily.

"What's he done now?" Carla asked, wondering what Michelle's hapless boyfriend had done now.

"He didn't come home last night, didn't send a text or anything and this morning I see him walking into work with Lloyd." Michelle fumed, she couldn't believe Steve, she actually couldn't.

"I think he's taking you for granted." Carla said very wisely.

"Yeah, well not anymore." Michelle sighed.

"What are you gonna do?" Carla asked, she was quite interested about what her best mate was planning.

"I'm not sure yet, it depends." Michelle sighed.

"Depends on what?" Carla asked.

"Whether I tell him or not." Michelle asnwered.

"Tell him what?" Carla asked, what was Michelle going on about.

"That I'm pregnant." Michelle said, looking at Carla's face to see what her reaction would be.

"Oh my god that's brilliant!" Carla exclaimed with a huge smile on her face but that soon disappeared when she saw the expression on Michelle's face, "So why am I getting the feeling that you're not too happy about it?"

"It's not that I don't want it." Michelle sighed.

"Then what is it?" Carla questioned.

"If I can't trust Steve properly now, how can I know that I can trust him when I have this baby?" Michelle asked desperately, knowing that there was no way that Carla could answer that question.

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	8. Just get out

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

Just get out!

Michelle didn't really talk much for the rest of the day, she just sat and did her work. She could tell that Carla was watching her every move, and to be honest it was getting slightly annoying.

Michelle finished typing up the email she was writing, sent it off and grabbed her bag. "I'm going to lunch, I'll be back by one." She said as she left the office.

Michelle made her way straight over to the flat and she collapsed onto the sofa, she was starting to regret telling Carla about the baby. She knew Carla was just worried but Michelle wasn't totally sure if she could trust her not to tell Steve, well, she could trust her at the moment, but if Michelle ended up not telling him, well, she wasn't sure if she could trust Carla then.

Why did her life have to be so confusing? Why couldn't Steve just be a normal boyfriend who came home when he said he would and told her if he couldn't? Steve had tols her he would be home yesterday, she was worried, but it turned out he just decided to stay at Lloyd's again. He probably spent more time at Lloyd's than he did at home, who knew, maybe he would be spending even more time there soon.

She would let him try and make an excuse for this first, see if he actually had a good reason for not coming home, and for not telling her. If he didn't, then, well, there was a choice of what she would do. She would either forgive him, like she usually did, time and time again, or, she could chuck him out, end it with him, like she probably should've done ages ago. Which she would've done if she didn't love him so much.

There was one major thing in the way of all of this though. The baby, it wasn't just her baby, it was Steve's too, so whatever happened, she couldn't just shut him out of her life, unfortunately.

Michelle knew she should probably eat something but she didn't really feel like it, she was too busy worrying about what would happen later.

* * *

When Michelle got home Steve wasn't back yet. She wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing really, but she just decided to sit down and wait for him.

Half an hour later he finally turned up, obviously having gone to the rovers after his shift, again.

"Hey babe." Steve siad as he went to the fridge and got a can of beer.

"Sure you haven't had enough of them already?" Michelle questioned moodily.

Steve just opened the can and and swallowed a mouthful like he hadn't heard what she said.

"Where were you last night?" Michelle asked.

"What?" Steve said in a way which was really annoying. For gods sake, he had just opened his mouth and Steve was already pissing her off.

"Where were you last night?" Michelle repeated, standing up so she was looking Steve in the eye.

"Lloyd's." Steve replied shortly, he would never admit it but he was slightly intimidated by Michelle.

"Why didn't you come home?" Michelle asked.

"Well, umm, well, I-"

"Steve!" Michelle siad in a threatening voice.

"I don't know." Steve admitted.

"You don't know." Michelle scoffed.

"Well, I-"

"No, just leave it, I've had enough of your excuses." Michelle sighed.

"But I-"

"No!" Michelle screamed, "I have so many nights on my own recently and it's obvious that, we, we aren't working anymore!"

"Chelle!" Steve exclaimed, "We're going great!"

"If you think that you're even stupider than I thought!" Michelle scoffed.

"Please, Chelle, just-"

"Just go, please, just leave." Michelle sighed.

"No, Chelle, I don't have to do this, we can sort this out, please!" Steve begged.

"Just get out!" Michelle screamed.

Steve just nodded his head and quietly walked out of the flat. The sound of the door closing echoed around the empty flat and Michelle was hit by the sudden realisation that she was alone, Steve had gone.

Michelle let hersself slide down the wall as she felt a tear trickle down her cheek, then another, then another. Steve was gone, she was alone.

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	9. He's gone

**SOOOOOO sorry for not updating but my laptop broke and I've now got to share with my brother... funnn...**

**ANYWAYS, hope you like this chapter :)**

He's gone

Michelle didn't get any sleep that night, she couldn't, her head was filled with Steve. Every little thing in her house reminded her of Steve one way or other. The sofa, when they cuddled up to watch films, the table, when they would have romantic meals, the kitchen, when they started of making cakes and ended up having a massive food fight. Everything was just Steve.

She ended up dragging her tired body intot he shower at 6, hoping that the liquid washing over her would somehow help to cleanse her head as well. It didn't really help though, she had stilll chucked Steve out, she was still pregnant, she was still totally terrified of the future.

Michelle dried herself off and got dressed and applied a lot of make up in an attempt to cover up the dark bags under her eyes, not that it helped that much. She didn't look well, she knew that she should probably just stay at home and try to get some sleep, but she couldn't stay, she couldn't keep remembering Steve.

She didn't really have much of an appetite that morning so she went straight to work, hoping to get some paperwork done before anyone else turned up, which she did, for about 10 minutes until Carla came into the office with an annoyingly happy expression on her face.

"Hey Chelle!" Carla said in a very bright voice that grated on Michelle's ears. "You're in early today!"

Michelle just ignored Carla and kept her head down, hoping that her best friend would realise that she didn't want to talk right now.

"What's up with you?" Carla asked.

Michelle just kept her head down.

Carla sighed and crouched down next to Michelle, placing her hand's on her best friends knee's.

"I take it that it didn't go to well with Steve then?" Carla asked softly.

Michelle bti her lip and shook her head.

"What happened?" Carla questioned.

"He's gone." Michelle managed to choke out, "I didn't even tell him, I just couldn't do it anymore Car, he was always just so... but he's gone!"

Michelle broke down in Carla's waiting arms, sobbing into her best friend's shirt.

When Michelle finally stopped crying Carla held her tear stained face in her hands so she was looking her best friend in the eye, "You have to tell him." Carla said softly.

Michelle shook her head, "I can't, not now...not after I chucked him out, Car, I can't!"

"Yes you can, whether you like it or not, it's his baby too, and you can't just run away from that." Carla pointed out.

Michelle slowly nodded her head, she knew she had to tell him, she just didn't know how.

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	10. Coming up with a plan

**Sorry for not updating (again) but the past few weeks have been chaos! :) :P**

Coming up with a plan

Steve was sat at the desk in street cars with a very glum look on his face. He couldn't believe Michelle had chucked him out, just like that! He had slept on the sofa at Lloyd's, much to Mandy's annoyance. He had heard them arguing about whether they should let him stay or not. Mandy thought he had spent enough time here recently and that was probably why Michelle had chucked him in the first place, and she was right. Lloyd had just said that he was his best mate, and what kind of best mate would he be if he didn't let him stay. Mandy had very reluctantly agreed, but he was only allowed to stay for one night.

He had to try and make it up with Michelle. He could see now that he had taken her for granted and that he should've treated her better, a lot better, but now he just needed to come up with a plan to get her to see that he knew that, and he needed to come up with a good plan as well, because it wasn't a secret that his plans usually backfired, a lot.

Eileen had been watching Steve very closely, he had been staring into space for the last half hour. She walked over to him but he didn't move. She waved her hand infront of his face, again he didn't react. She said his name, still no result. Feeling pretty annoyed she ended up yelling his name right in his ear, which did the job.

"What?" Steve said, satring at Eileen with an expression that looked a bit like a puppy that had just been told he couldn't have any food.

"No wonder Michelle chucked you if you ignored her whenever she tried to talk to you!" Eileen sighed, shaking her head as she looked at Steve.

"Thanks a lot." He moaned spinning round on the chair so he wasn't looking at Eileen anymore.

"Just being honest." Eileen said, shrugging her shoulders as she did so, but Steve wasn't listening, he was trying to think of a plan, again.

* * *

Michelle couldn't concentrate on work that day, she still couldn't stop thinking about Steve, was he thinking about her? She just didn't know anymore. She could usually read people like a book, but not Steve, even though Steve was (and she felt quite mean saying it) one of the stupidest people she knew, she found him quite confusing, if that was even possible. How could Steve McDonald be confusing? She wasn't even sure herself.

"Earth to Michelle!" Robs voice pulled her away from her thoughts, she just looked at him.

"Have you not filled that form out yet?" He questioned, not expecting an answer as he picked up the blank piece of paper. He knew Michelle had other things on her mind but she couldn't let that get in the way of work!

"I'll just do it then." He walked over to his desk and sat down. He had always known that she deserved better than Steve, someone like him, for instance, he would treat her like a queen day in and day out, he would never let her feel unwanted. Ever. So he started to think of a plan as well, a plan that would get Michelle for sure...

**So, two guys both making a plan to get Michelle, and neitehr of them knowing about the baby. What do you think? Please review thanks :) :P**


	11. IMPORTANT NOTE

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**THIS STORY IS ON A ****TEMPORARY**** BREAK**

**Unfortunately I have run out of ideas for what is coming up in this story, and instead of trying to update some really bad chapters I am going to wait until I have all the ideas I need.**

**I'm sorry for people reading this story but it WILL start up again, I'm not sure when but I PROMISE I will.**

**Sorry again :(**


End file.
